Tuesday Nights
by codegiru
Summary: Aelita sneaks out of her dorm at night to meet up with Odd. A tradition they've had for years. Although something comes up that hurt there romance forever. Aelita x Odd Rated M: for possible explicit content later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday night. Aelita woke up to the message alert on her phone. She got up out of her bed and pulled a sweater over her pajamas. She took a quick look in the mirror to fix her hair before quietly walking to her door. She was careful to not make a noise while opening it. Aelita looked out into the hall of the girl's dorm. It was 3am and she knew that around that time Jim was asleep and the security guard was probably off doing rounds in the boy's dorm, so the coast was clear.

She headed down the quiet hall and took back stairs down out of the dorm. When she got out onto the campus of Kadic she changed her pace to a quiet jog. Aelita would be in way more trouble if she got caught outside past curfew rather than inside. She made her way down to the garden shed being sure to stay in the shadows. She looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was following her and then she entered the dark shed.

"You're twenty minutes late princess." A voice teased stepping out from behind a rack of shovels.

"Oh shut it Odd!" Aelita said turning around closing the door behind her. Before she could turn

around Odd's arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed his face against her shoulder. Aelita smiled as Odd's body pressed against hers warming her.

"I missed you." Odd said in a lower, endearing tone.

"Odd-" Aelita responded blushing. Aelita turned around and wrapped her arms around Odds neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled a cheesy smile and gave a snicker as she backed off.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Aelita said as she gave his chest a light hit with her hand.

"Hehe nothing it's just that… You're cute." He responded quietly.

She smiled and stepped back from him.

"Can we sit and talk for a bit?" Aelita asked as she pressed her back into the door and slid down slowly onto the floor.

"S-sure." Odd said as he pulled out his phone checking the time. "We still got a little while. As long as we don't spend all night like that one time." Odd said and Aelita chuckled as he sat down next to her. Odd rested his arm around Aelita's back and pulled her next to him as they sat against the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Odd asked with genuine curiosity.

Aelita looked down at the grown and let out a sigh before speaking up.

"Well it's about Jeremy."

"Oh." Odd responded looking off across the shed. Aelita pulled her needs up to her chest and crossed her arms resting her chin on them.

"Well it's obvious to everyone on Earth and Lyoko that Jeremy likes me a lot but-" Aelita paused.

"it's just. He's been stepping his game up recently, he's… really been going out of his way to flirt with me." Odd kept silent as she continued. " I think he's going to ask me out soon."

"So he's actually going to do it? It's been years since we got you out of Lyoko. You would think he would have done it by now." Odd stated.

"Well this Friday, me and him... kinda have a date. I'm pretty sure he's going to ask then."

"So, are you going to make it official?" Odd asked with a flat tone in his voice.

"I don't know." Aelita pressed her face into her arms as tears came to her eyes.

"Is it something I said?" Odd said in his joking tone trying to lighten the mood a bit. Aelita stayed silent and continued to sob into her arms. Odd shifted in his spot and rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"You really like him like that?" Odd asked but he knew the answer.

"He's so sweet. He… he's my best friend. He brought me into this beautiful world. He's caring and supportive and always there for me." She stopped and looked up at Odd wiping wetness from her face.

"But you're sweet to. A different kind of sweetness. When I'm around you I feel excited. I feel like I'm ready to take on anything."

"Aelita-" Odd started to stand up but Aelita pulled him down by the arm and pressed her mouth against his. Odd blushed as he was brought down to his knees in front of her. He turned his head into the kiss as Aelita let go of him. He brought his hand up and brushed her soft hair. Her lips tasted sweet. He pulled back and looked at her. She had a light smile on her face and fire in her beautiful green eyes. Odd felt a pang of sadness as he looked at her.

"I hope… this isn't the last time." he let out in a whisper.

"It doesn't have to be." Aelita started to shift in her spot and Odd stepped back to help her stand up.

They stood in silence at the door of the shed. A minute passed before Aelita shivered. The cold of the night had set in. Aelita put her hand on the doorknob and turned back to Odd.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah-" Odd let out in a murmur as she left the shed. He stuck his hands in his pocket before heading out into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wednesday afternoon. Odd got out of class for the day and headed for the court yard. As much as he wished he could head straight to his dorm, he had to put on a smile for his friends. In the courtyard he met up with Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey!" Yumi greeted as she saw him. Ulrich turned and greeted him as well.

"Hey Odd! So how'd you do on that math test?"

"I thought I was doing good, but the look on Mrs. Meyer's face says otherwise."

Odd replied trying to get back into his old shtick.

"Yeah, I didn't do so well either." Ulrich said as he chuckled.

"Come on guys. We graduate in a couple of months. We need to get good grades so we can all get into good schools" Yumi scolded.

"What am I going to even do when I got out of here?" Odd questioned himself out loud.

"Well we know Jeremy and Aelita are going to end up working with computers. Speaking of which-" Ulrich gave a wave to Jeremy and Aelita as they turned the corner.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said him and Aelita stepped up to the gang.

Odd's energy fell as they joined the group. Odd stood silent and stared off into the distance as Jeremy and Aelita conversed with Ulrich and Yumi, but he could feel her looking at him. Every glance Aelita gave him sent a shiver through his body, but he held still. He couldn't let his emotions get to him.

"Hey Odd, are you alright?" Ulrich ask as the rest of the group stared at him.

"Huh?" Odd snapped out of his thoughts.

"I've been setting up jokes for you and you've been leaving us hanging. You feeling alright?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"Uh.. yeah yeah I'm fine." Odd said shaking his head.

"Well me and Aelita are going to go get some food. You guys want to come?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure, I'm down." Ulrich and Yumi responded.

"What about you Odd." Jeremy asked looking over at him.

"I… uh I have to go do homework." Odd stuttered as he backed up from the group.

"I'll see you guys later." He said as he walked off.

"That's weird. Odd actually doing his homework." Ulrich questioned.

"Maybe's he's taking my advice. You should to. I still want to graduate with you Ulrich." Yumi playfully scolded Ulrich.

Ulrich _blushed at Yumi_ before turning to look back at Odd. He had already turned the corner on the way back to his room.

"Doesn't it seem strange? He's been acting bi-polar all day... You guys go without me, I'm going to go see what's wrong with Odd. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Ulrich said to the group as he turned away, off to follow Odd.

Odd crashed down face first on his bed. Not long after that, Ulrich followed Odd into the room. He sat down on his bed across from Odd and spoke.

"So, you're doing your homework huh?"

Odd lifted his face off the pillow and responded.

"Yeah, I'm getting to it."

"Oh come on Odd. What's wrong. You've been acting strange all day. You're normally not the type to have mood swings like this."

"It's just-" Odd sighed as he sat up to face Ulrich.

"So let's just say there's this girl..."

Ulrich raised and eyebrow as Odd took a breath and continued.

"-and there's a guy that's really into that girl. However that girl has a best friend that's always been there for her and that friend is most definitely going to try and date her-"

"Which one are you?" Ulrich said cutting him off.

"N-neither. This is… uh… a hypothetical."

"No it's not." Ulrich said in a dull tone as he shook his head.

Odd let out a groan as he looked down at the dirty floor of their dorm room.

"Either way, if you really like her you should tell her." Ulrich said as he gave him little smile.

"It took me forever to tell Yumi, but look at us now. And besides if that girl is the reason you've been sneaking out of our room every Tuesday night for the past four years are you just going to let her slip away like that?"

Odd sat there for a bit and let Ulrichs answer set in. He looked up smiled lightly to which Ulrich matched a smile back at him.

"I know what I have to do." Odd assured Ulrich.

"Good. You better be back to normal Odd. Finals and graduation is going to be tough if you aren't your normal self." Ulrich stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to get some food now. You wanna come?"

"You go on without me. I still have some thinking to do." On responded laying back staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll bring you some leftovers." Ulrich said with a chuckle as he closed the door.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long but I will have a new chapter out way sooner than this! Shout out to pinksakura271! They brought up the Ulrich idea, and although I had it planned in the first place I still feel like I should give them credit! Also thanks to everyone else that read and reviewed this fic! Glad to see people still dig code lyoko and this pairing! Peace!


End file.
